powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 30: Satan Comes!!
is the thirtieth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the third in a four-part arc and introduces Bandora's master and the ultimate evil, Dai-Satan. Synopsis Bandora begins a spell to resummon Great Satan's assistance and the Zyuranger do everything they can to stop its completion. Plot The Zyuranger stare at the giant pillar left by Bandora, stating it as eerie. Mei asks about the spell on it's back, but Barza admits its one he's never seen before, with Goushi admitting Bandora is planning something and Geki stating they need to remove it before it causes any problems. The Zyuranger summon the Guardian Beasts and use Daizyuzin to pull it out, but the eyes on the pillar zap the Guardians making it fall to the ground, Geki realizing the pillar is electrified before being pushed back by it again. On the Moon, Bandora is in the middle of a new magical ritual, with Tottopatt stating she's been executing the spell for the past two days with Bookback stating he's being scared before being hit away, the witch stating she's performing the hardest, scariest black magic spell of them all, one where she may lose her life if she fails, worrying her minions. Bandora states she's angry and has been defeated by the Zyuranger too many times and will risk her life to defeat them this time before returning to the spell, causing winds to blow throughout the planet. That night, Lamie sends out a squad of Golems into the city throwing out cards to various houses. In one house, a girl named Miyuki goes to get a drink of water as she sees Bandora within her glass, dropping it as she vanishes, startling her mother; in another, a boy brushing his teeth is pulled into a mirror by Bandora. As the Zyuranger return to the pillar the next day, they note the missing children: Mei saw five, Boi three; Goushi notes they all live nearby and are all 10 years of age and may have to do with the pillar. Dan discovers the strange cards attached to the children's houses and shows them to Geki, with Tyrannoranger noting they need to find other houses where it is attached to and to fan out for them. The team search high and low for the cards, with Goushi discovering one behind a gated house where they inform the mother about their child potentially being in danger; they're not sure but they may be kidnapped. Without warning, they hear a scream as her son, Ryoichi, is pulled through a mirror to his mother's despair, with the Zyuranger storming in seeing him as missing while realizing the card marked him. At the shrine, Barza researches the card and sees it as tied to the hardest black magic spell: the spell to resurrect Great Satan from Hell. Long ago, Satan was defeated by God, but escaped into Hell and this spell is the way to resurrect it: by the card, the Tower of Satan and 13 10 year old children standing within 1km to be sacrificed. Goushi wonders what will happen if Satan is brought back, with Barza stating the battle between the Gods and Great Satan will begin once again with Earth as a war zone and many casualties. Barza also notes that Bandora is putting her own life in danger and that this must be serious to her before asking how many children are taken, with Geki admitting 12 are gone and one more is needed; as Barza reveals that saving the last one will stop the resurrection and Bandora will die, saving the others as well, forcing the Zyuranger to find them. On the Moon, Bandora continues her Satan summoning ritual, screaming as her minions show concern as she suddenly becomes blind with blood coming from her eyes! Lamie tries to comfort her but Bandora hits Lamie away, stating this little thing won't stop the spell and she will bring back Great Satan before continuing the ritual. In the city, the Zyuranger search for the final child, ultimately found by Dan and Goushi as a ten year old girl the Zyuranger decide to protect for a while; the girl Yuka is scared but Goushi states they'll shield her as they walk. A bush moves and a dog pops out startling the team; until Grifforzer and Lamie appear telling them to give them the last sacrifice before summing a Golem squadron the team fight off as Geki protects the girl. Lamie attacks Geki, freeing Yuka for the Golems to grab her until he retakes her and Lamie throws fireballs at them, forcing the Zyuranger to transform. Lamie and Grifforzer work together to combat the Zyuranger as the girl runs, the team trying to protect her until Bandora sends down the giant Zombie Franke once again, shaking the ground with it's ball prior to the male Zyuranger forming Daizyuzin and Mei protecting the girl on the ground. Daizyuzin continues to be pummeled by Zombie Franke as it throws it's ball and tosses the giant to the ground. On the ground, Mei holds off a platoon of Golems telling Yuka to run as Lamie sends the Golems prior to her dodging out of the way...but around a fountain, allowing for Bandora to send out a hand to pull her inside! Realizing this, Mei tries to reach Yuka but Lamie and Grifforzer distract her long enough for the girl to be pulled in. As the 13th sacrifice is gathered, the children are planted on the Tower of Satan trapped helpless as the Zyuranger realize their failure and Bandora pronounces that she has her 13 children and has completed the summoning ritual for Great Satan. With one final spell, the skies darken and lightning strikes as the Tower of Satan fires a beam making a massive head appears in the sky, the form of Great Satan. As it appears, Bandora states she had waited and that she had given it her soul to become the greatest witch of all and that it will give it's power to Zombie Franke to make it the strongest Dora Monster of all, the demonic being breathing a breath onto the Dora Monster making it transform. Seeing it as a problem, the Zyuranger try to head for Great Satan but it fires beams preventing Daizyuzin from interfering as Bandora keeps goading it on with her magic. Geki summons the Godhorn sword and fires it towards the giant but it vaporizes it with his eyes as it completes the transformation, making a brand new monster rip out of Zombie Franke's skin changing it into a brand new form: Satan Franke. With it's new form, the giant blows Daizyuzin down as Bandora proclaims it the ultimate Dora Monster and the Earth hers as she and Great Satan laugh and they continue to suffer against the mutated monster while Pteraranger see the children trapped helpless in the pillar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: , *Boy: , *Mother: , Notes *'Viewership': 6.8% DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura